


Maybe tomorrow will be better

by SoldierPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Crying, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nightmare, mentioned minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierPrincess/pseuds/SoldierPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare prompt, Lexa has a dream about Costia and looks to Clarke for comfort during the rest of the night.</p><p>(takes place before Lexa's betrayal in 2x15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe tomorrow will be better

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I put together out of a nightmare prompt. Very short and simple.

Lexa found herself in the middle of a dark forest, the only light source being the moon that was spreading blue shine across the treetops. She was walking, slowly but steadily, towards a graceful figure in a clearing ahead. From a distance she could clearly identify the long platinum hair, and thin body. It was Costia. She started walking faster, and now she could hear her former lover’s voice over the sounds of nature. 

“Lexa. I'm sorry.” The words were spoken softly, and there was so much guilt loaded into them. “I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry.” 

Lexa was now close to tears, and no matter how fast she was walking, she didn't seem to come any closer. She heard the voice again, now low, before everything started to fade away. 

“I'm sorry.”

Lexa woke up with a jolt. She slowly started taking in her surroundings and realized she was in her bed, safely placed in her tent. She started moving her body, trying to get used to the mattress underneath her. She felt her face stinging, and when she brought her hand up to inspect, she noticed that she had been crying. Now she remembered why, the nightmare. Just the thought of it was enough to get the tears to start flowing again, but Lexa tried her best to suppress them for now. 

After a few seconds of trying to fall back asleep, she realized she wouldn't get any more sleep in this bed right now. She sat up slowly, and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to refreshen her senses and think of something else than her. She stood up quickly and felt the rush of adrenaline as she gripped the table next to the bed to regain her balance. There was only one thing that would comfort her in this state, Clarke. Even though their relationship was beyond complicated and it probably wouldn't escalate into anything more than a close friendship for a while, Clarke would always give her a sense of familiarity and comfort. 

She started walking out into the hall, pulling the curtain away and stepping through. Clarke was currently staying in a part of Lexa’s tent a few meters away, in another bed. Before calling out to see if she was awake, Lexa stood behind a corner and gathered her last remaining strength by taking a deep breath and pushing her tears further away. She said in a staggered voice, “Clarke, are you awake?”  
Lexa cursed herself for the desperate tone in her words. She heard some shuffling a few feet away. Clarke said with raspiness in her voice, “Now I am.” She heard light footsteps coming her way, and Clarke pulled away the sheet separating them. Lexa couldn't believe her eyes, even in the middle of the night Clarke was as beautiful as ever. She noticed Clarke’s change in facial expression, from tired to worried, and tried to stretch herself a little bit taller to gain confidence. Just as she was about to start talking, Clarke interrupted.  
“Lexa? What's wrong?” There was such concern in her voice that Lexa almost broke down that very second. She tried to open her mouth, but no words came out. She could feel the tears threatening to stream down her cheeks, and everything she wanted right now was some reassurance. 

Before Clarke knew it, Lexa's body was pressed against hers in a tight hug. She was taken aback, but quickly wrapped her arms around Lexa as well. It was clear that something was horribly wrong. They stayed like that for a while, mostly because they both had no idea what to say, and partly because they both needed the physical contact after so many weeks of isolation and loneliness. Clarke could her Lexa whimpering slightly, and it was clear now that she was crying. But when Lexa realized what they were doing, she quickly pulled away. The sight in front of Clarke's face was heartbreaking, the tears were streaming down Lexa's cheeks uncontrollably, and her lip was trembling. She swallowed and said quietly, almost whispering, “I am weak.” Clarke was overwhelmed with both sadness and confusion, and quickly responded. “No. We both know that you are not weak.” She said as she took both of Lexa's hands into her own in an attempt to convey her message more clearly, to make Lexa understand how much she means to her and everyone else.

Lexa sucked in a light breath and answered behind tears, “That is not what I meant.” Her voice cracked slightly. That combined with the realization of what Lexa really was trying to say, broke Clarke's heart into a million pieces, if it hadn't already shattered.  
Lexa started talking again, this time with more force. “I had a dream. Or, more of a nightmare.” Now Clarke was starting to understand the whole picture better, and she suddenly understood why Lexa had awoken her in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. “Oh,” She answered vaguely, still shocked by how devastated Lexa looked in this low light.  
Lexa gathered the last of her courage that was left in her body, and said with obviously faked confidence, “May I rest with you tonight?” Her voice was shaky, in fear of being too forward and getting rejected. Clarke allowed herself to exhale with a hint of a smile on her face, and relaxed her tense shoulders as she held Lexa's hands tighter in hers. “Of course.” 

The look of enormous gratitude and relief on Lexa's face after hearing those words was priceless, and Clarke allowed her worried smile to grow bigger. “Come on.” She said reassuringly as she lightly pulled Lexa forward into her part of the tent. Lexa started wiping the tears off her cheeks to almost no avail, until they reached the bed. Clarke crawled onto the side furthest away and gestured for Lexa to follow. She noticed that Lexa was way more calm now that she had gotten an apparent answer to her request. They both laid down on their backs underneath the furs, staring at the ceiling. It was quiet, but the silence wasn't awkward or tense at all. They were both just there, clearly relaxed and enjoying each others company just as much. 

Clarke tried to fall asleep, but didn't succeed. Her thoughts were wandering as to what Lexa's dream could have been about that left her in such a vulnerable and heartbroken state. She didn't want to ask her though, knowing how reserved Lexa was when it came to her own emotions. But she didn't have to wonder much longer, since Lexa decided to open up herself.

“It was Costia.” Were the first words she uttered, her voice still weak and full of sadness, but slightly more calm than before. There was quite a long pause before she continued,  
“She was apologizing for what happened with the Ice Queen.”  
Clarke noticed that Lexa was still crying, but she continued telling anyway.  
“She was apologizing, Clarke.” Lexa's voice cracked slightly again, and all Clarke wanted to to was wrap her arms around Lexa and tell her that everything was going to be okay.  
“It wasn't her fault. It was all my fault.” Lexa started blaming herself, and Clarke was trying her best not to break into tears as well. “I couldn't reach her. I could have tried harder, I could have fought better, I could have… I…”  
Lexa got too overwhelmed with guilt, and couldn't even finish a simple sentence. She finally managed to get out a few last words, but her voice was drowned in tears, and it all came out high-pitched and barely audible.

“I could have saved her.”

Lexa covered her mouth with her right hand and closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to just stop crying, but her emotions got the best of her and she let out a loud sob.  
Clarke was in shock, and had no idea what to do in order to make this situation better for Lexa. She was now crying as well, seeing someone this broken was a tear of the body's self control. She tried desperately to help Lexa, by pulling her towards herself in a tight embrace. Lexa did the opposite of trying to fight it, and buried her head underneath Clarke's chin, resting on her chest. Clarke's arms were tightly wrapped around Lexa's torso, and Lexa had thrown an arm over Clarke's stomach in an attempt to bring the two even closer together.

Lexa was a total mess, a heartbroken and devastated mess. She was quickly getting Clarke's shirt wet with her tears, but didn't even notice. All she was focused on right now was Clarke's body pressed against her own, comforting her in the best way she could ever wish for. She could feel her tears decreasing slowly, and for a second she believed everything was going to be okay. Clarke hadn't said a single word, but she didn't have to. Her hands wrapped around her and stroking her hair, her legs tangled with her own, her head pressed against hers, that was all she needed right now. 

Maybe tomorrow will be better, she kept telling herself. Maybe tomorrow will be better.


End file.
